Outsiders
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: A collection of drabbles about how their relationship makes Sybil and Tom outsiders in different aspects of each other's lives. WARNING: Series 3 spoilers!
1. Family

_Sybil._

_Even though she had been warned nothing could prepare Sybil for the size of Tom's family. When his many cousins were gathered together in his mother's small house the noise was immense with the younger children all fighting to be heard. Everyone seemed to be in continual good spirits but even this seemed alarming to Sybil who was used to polite facades concealing emotions._

_At first she was stunned by how free everyone was with their words and how they did not bother to hide their thoughts. Instead they were so forthright that Sybil had been shocked: she had not expected her future sister-in-law to swear so loudly upon stubbing her toe. Being used to polite conversation she tried to converse, but knew her reserve was often mistaken for distain at her surrounding,s though she did not know how to correct such a perception without being blunt which felt too rude. So instead she tried to cope with knowing people thought her smug._

_She was pleased to find a friend in Tom's cousin Maeve and happily spoke of her home in Downton answering many questions and responding with questions of her own. Maeve beckoned her husband over and the two listened in rapt attention as they questioned Sybil on her work as a nurse as Maeve had also worked in the local hospital during the war. It was a subject she found very interesting so Sybil eagerly spoke of her nursing pleased to finally find someone she had something in common with. Her happiness was short lived however when she noticed Maeve's smile was less genuine and verging on a sneer,_

"_So it seems you enjoyed your game of playing nurse." _

_Sybil felt as if she had been slapped, but managed to calmly respond, "I think the injured officers found it more than a game." _

"_So you only deigned to help your own rank?" The insult was much blunter than Sybil was used to. _

"_The Convalescent Home at Downton Abbey was only for officers though I do agree it should have been for all ranks."_

"_How fortunate- you didn't even need to leave your house. But then you're not like the rest of us having to earn our job. It must be nice to be able to waltz into your position." _

_Tom had been watching Sybil all evening to make sure she was coping as he knew his family could be quite overwhelming when faced on mass. He noticed how she seemed uncomfortable with his cousin and moving closer he had heard Maeve's last remark,_

"_Actually she attended a training course in York where she achieved the highest marks in her class." He informed Maeve not bothering to disguise the anger in his voice. _

_For the rest of the evening Tom stayed at Sybil's side and she found his presence comforting. Most of the people she met were genuinely kind to her, but they were so different they struggled to converse. However desperately she hoped to be friends with his family she began to wonder if the gulf between them was too wide. That evening she voiced her thoughts to Tom who did his best to reassure her that they all needed time to get to know each other better. How could any of his family dislike his wonderful wife when they knew her? He continued to invite members of his closer family to meet Sybil as he knew she found more intimate encounters less daunting and he ensured he found some similar interests they shared- even if only slightly. Sybil was very grateful as he continued to devote his time to her happiness, but she couldn't stop herself doubting if she would ever fit in with the Bransons._

* * *

Tom

The atmosphere of the Dining Room felt stifling to Tom as he felt the disapproving gaze of most of his companions. He wasn't ashamed of himself as he knew they expected him to be, as he didn't believe he had anything to be ashamed of. He also did not envy them even though he was sure the grand house and dinner were meant to remind him of how little he could offer Sybil compared to what she grew up with. Yet against Robert's hopes this strategy did not work as neither wanted this lifestyle for themselves. In fact it went against everything Tom believed. However he was determined to be there for Sybil's sake.

Although most of the family tried their best to welcoming he knew how hard they found the situation as they kept calling him Branson rather than Tom or Mr Branson as if the idea of him being a member of the family was too hard to take in. He also noticed the way most of the questions were directed at him making Tom feel like some form of novelty entertainment with everyone wondering when he would first trip up. Well he decided to beat them at their own game and show he didn't care for their society rules and by refusing to dress for dinner he knew he had made his point: he wasn't an aristocrat and he had no desire to be.

Yes it was a blunt approach, but the only thing he regretted was that he was unlikely to make friends this way. It felt as though he were faced with a choice of fitting in or being himself and he chose the latter. He would never compromise who he was and he clung to this as he faced a barrage of cunningly disguised insults that he struggled to respond to. He was used to speaking his mind but the language of the upper crust was about inferences rather than words and he knew any bluntness on his part was a black mark against him.

Even when the conversation was not focused on him their disapproval was an obvious and continual presence. Quick glances in his direction showed that he was ever at the front of people's minds and it was as if he was still pictured as a servant and as such was not permitted to talk about family matters. Hence the conversation felt strained and he knew he was blamed for it.

The only thing that kept him going through the dinner was his awareness of Sybil who he knew was supporting him. With the ease of a Lady she would steer the conversation to neutral topics or occasionally remind them that their life was nothing like Downton so he should not be expected to fit in. Even when she was not speaking their gaze often met and she would give him an encouraging smile or subtly gesture to whichever piece of cutlery Tom needed to use. Just looking at her reminded him why he was putting himself through this awkward situation: if it made her happy he would do it. As he had promised he would welcome her family with open arms even if they took their time welcoming him.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you would like me to write more. I've decided to do story updates on my profile page to let you know how they're progressing.**


	2. House

**This chapter was inspired by the picnic at Downton Place. It's been a rather busy week so I wrote this quite quickly and didn't do much editing so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

* * *

Tom

As they walked around the grounds of Downton Place Tom could hardly believe how upset the family was about moving here. Back in Dublin the Bransons had witnessed people fleeing from their homes to escape being arrested or worse just because of their beliefs- they had learned to regard having a roof over their heads as a blessing. Yet here was an incredibly wealthy family devastated that they would only have a few more extra rooms than necessary for their lavish lifestyle.

"What's this place like?" Tom had questioned his wife the previous evening as they lay in bed together.

"Quite a large house closer to the village." She replied and knowing what he was thinking continued, "It will be smaller than they are used to, but they should still have plenty of room."

Tom had to smile at that as he knew Sybil did not like to speak ill of her family even when she thought it.

"I will behave tomorrow." Tom had promised later that evening just as she drifted off to sleep.

As Tom looked up at the house he was trying to keep his promise, even though every socialist fibre in his being was against it. He wanted to point out that the building could house many homeless families and he was sure the interior held enough valuables to feed them for years, but he restrained himself. In truth the feel of Sybil's arm in his was very distracting: he knew some of the family still did not accept him but the way Sybil held onto him and that they were finally able to be together as a couple was worth savouring.

He had also become quite protective of his wife during her pregnancy- much to her annoyance- making sure she had a non-alcoholic drink and that he was there to support her when taking a long walk. Although he knew Sybil found his fussing annoying he imagined Lord Grantham looked at him with a softer expression. Perhaps the attention he gave his daughter had met with the Earl's approval, though it was probably just wishful thinking.

Thus Tom was distracted from getting too angry at the conversation. However at one point it got too much for him as they spoke with sadness about moving into such a small building. From the tone of their voices you'd have thought they were to become homeless and he felt indignation on behalf of all who had to live in far worse accommodation and often due to the oppressive upper classes.

For Sybil's sake he kept his tone light as he reminded them that the house was like a fairy palace for most people. He was almost unable to believe their conversation and once again he felt so different to his in-laws who were concerned with such trivial matters. Whilst honestly trying for Sybil's sake he wondered if they would ever be able to converse properly when he saw the world so differently.

That night though Sybil reminded him yet again that he was not alone here.

"I'm glad you spoke up at the picnic." She told him. "After living in Dublin and seeing the real world it's hard to watch your family get upset by something like this."

"Aren't you sad to see your childhood home sold?" He asked not immune to any upset it might cause his wife.

"I've left it behind already." She explained. "Now that I've seen more of the world I can't believe how shallow my life once was and I'm so glad to have moved on- that you've let me move on with you."

* * *

_Sybil_

_After arriving in Dublin Tom set about looking for a place to live after they were married. Even though he had been saving his earnings for some time now he was not expecting to be able to afford much and was just looking for somewhere clean, warm and dry which was surprisingly difficult._

_One morning Tom came to his mother's house to visit Sybil and she could tell that something exciting had happened. Going to see the place he had found Sybil saw the building was not in a bad neighbourhood and looked quite presentable from the outside. On entering she was surprised to learn they were just looking at a flat but she managed to conceal this from Tom. Not being used to spending money she didn't know how much their savings would bring them and even doing general shopping she was still discovering the prices of things. From his expression she realised this was a good deal and so she remained positive._

_The man who was showing them around took them first to a small lounge where he explained the sofas had been left with the property. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tom looking at her and she knew he was worrying it wouldn't be good enough for her. In truth she didn't need a perfect home like Downton Abbey and spoke truthfully of the potential she saw in the rooms. Just imagining the home they would create together as a married couple was more valuable than running an estate for a man she did not love._

_For most of the flat the salesman had been directing his advice to Tom but when they arrived at the kitchen he turned to Sybil which made her bristle._

"_You'll find the kitchen is very modern as the previous owners had it refurbished just before they left." He told her. "Have a look to see if you'd feel comfortable here and let me know if you have any questions about how anything works." Then he turned to Tom and added confidentially, "It's the most important room to the ladies. They've got to have somewhere they feel happy working in."_

_Torn between anger at his assumption that she would be spending her time in the kitchen and embarrassment that she did not know what everything was (she had only needed basic cooking skills in her nursing) she looked around at the unfamiliar room._

"_It does look up to date." She told the man sweetly. "But I'm afraid I won't have much time here between my career and suffragette work." _

_The look on the man's face was priceless as he struggled to think of how to reply. Only just managing to stop himself laughing Tom asked the man, "Perhaps you could demonstrate the oven to me? I'm the one who will be doing most of the cooking."_

_On the walk back to Mrs Branson's house Sybil nervously asked Tom, "Will the oven be hard to use?"_

"_It all looks pretty simple." He assured her. "It's quite similar to my kitchen at Downton so I can show you how it all works."_

"_I'm afraid I didn't get very far with my cooking lessons." She admitted, "But your mother has promised to teach me more."_

_He stopped and turned her round to face him. "I meant what I said." He told her seriously. "I'm happy to do a lot of the cooking."_

"_I know and I love you for it." She replied marvelling yet again that she had found someone so supportive. "But we've already agreed that we're sharing the chores. We'll both make meals."_

"_And what did you think of the flat?"_

"_It's perfect. Every room that he showed us I could imagine us living in."_

"_Except the kitchen." He interrupted teasingly._

"_Even the kitchen." She told him truthfully._

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
